


摄津万里失眠中

by Lucaslimpid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 摄津万里失眠了，他对此苦恼极了。
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	摄津万里失眠中

**Author's Note:**

> 天马出现较少，交往进行时，灵感来自于万里看板休息时间的“おやすみ”

摄津万里从来都是一副睡不醒的架势，虽然担任秋组队长之后变得可靠了许多，但是在没有公演的短暂休假中就会回到懒洋洋的状态。古市左京对此尤为头疼，万里在最开始的偷懒时期甚至会直接在排练室里乘着空闲就开始睡觉，像要完成每日夸张的睡眠目标一般，就算这个队长当时已经是翘课状态。

最近的摄津万里看起来突然疲惫了不少，和一年前偷懒的困意不一样，睡眠不足几个大字就差用油性笔写在脸上了。

“好——这个场景太一再重复一遍，一、二....喂兵头你这家伙在搞笑吗？！”

“啊！？”

“谁让你现在就跟着太一出来！....再来一遍！”

虽然万里平日训练就一副十座天生犯冲的样子但是现在的秋组队长正处于吹毛求疵的偏执程度，睡眠不足导致他的大脑随时处于紧绷状态，感官被强行集中的注意力放大了无数倍，万里能感觉到自己的心脏在狂跳太阳穴在抽筋，他又累又烦躁。

在好不容易休息时间他也没有像之前一样小憩，而是抱着笔电开始窝在墙角打字，摄津万里的眉头在今天的训练中就没有放轻松过，细眉被拧成了一坨仔他眉骨上打架。

“万チャン？好厉害！打字好快！”在旁边的旁边休息的太一趴在了万里背后看着。

“好重，一边去。”万里推着太一的脸单手打字。

“呜呜——万チャン好痛痛痛，好过分——”

“好了好了，太一别一直打扰万里了。”

有组员排练时候的良好配合也没有让万里的重担完全卸下，因为临近秋组公演的时候也正是大学的半期考试季，即使是超级简单模式大人也会被三个论文三场考试以及几十篇同班同学作业批改而压得喘不气。

“万里，有需要可以叫我们哦。”臣看起来很担忧的样子。

“没关系，能应付。”

其实已经很难再轻松应付了。

对于摄津万里来说也的确拉不下这个脸说很难应付，一直都是轻松过关的他现在却干着自己以前最讨厌的事——努力。他用心带领好秋组又花时间在大学的学业上，甚至还半推半就接下来助教的活儿，忙碌的新生活让讨厌麻烦的他变得烦躁，但的确很充实，和之前的人生完全不一样。

当然，要是有一个舒适的八小时睡眠也不至于现在这样！

摄津万里翻了翻白眼。

**“拍完了吗？”**

摄津万里举着手机发了一分钟的呆，看着未读的小标志就像令人厌烦的蚊子一样在他大脑里嗡嗡作响，最近几天久违的拉练让他肌肉酸痛不已，他现在都能听到自己的韧带在悲鸣。现实特从不会对他友好，室友此时此刻的磨牙更是让他痛苦，万里面无表情地从床头上拿下新买的降噪耳塞，试图有一个精致的七小时睡眠。

  
  


“你就这样放弃了吗！”

万里懵了，他右耳的耳塞还被攥着，听到十座突然的大喊全身一机灵将耳塞捏得扁扁的。他左顾右盼，看看漆黑又寂静的宿舍周围又看回对面床铺，刚才那一声划破黑夜的大喊像是完全没有发生一样。空气沉寂了几分钟，万里确认完全没有任何的异常情况之后决定戴上剩下的一只海绵。

“阿尔伯特！”十座突然在黑暗中坐了起来。

摄津万里也顺势被吓得坐起来，要说以前的磨牙和偶尔的梦话看来都是小关卡，他是万万没想到十座能因为再次当主演而紧张得做梦都在背台词的，而且语气还意外的铿锵有力比早上晨练时候要好数倍，为什么白天就没有这种用功劲。

兵头你丫的有病吧，摄津万里咬牙切齿地想道。

万里扯着被子，表情俨然一副嫉恶如仇的架势看着十座又睡了下去，在劳累的周日特训之后一想到明天还有早上八点的专业课他的血压就拉高到太阳穴胀痛。但是这种时刻如果把对方踹醒那免不了一场二十平方米的小型斗殴，为了自己明天早上的精神面貌和逃避左京的惩罚聪明的秋组组长决定咽下这口气，赶紧睡觉。

**“刚结束夜拍回酒店了，晚安万里さん。”**

在他闭眼之前手机屏幕亮了起来， 在看到回信感到舒心的同时手机抬头的时间也让他更烦躁了——凌晨两点五十九分他在结束作业批改还要被吵醒。

摄津万里希望五个小时的睡眠能够撑过明天四个小时的早课。

“给我坚持住啊！”

摄津万里闭上的眼睛又猛然睁开，双手拽紧了被子角。

  
  


**“万里さん你看，茶叶梗竖起来了！”**

男朋友就算清晨也很有活力，虽然万里能从冰冷的电子屏上感受到太阳存在的温暖但是并不能也从冰冷的电子屏上吸收能量。摄津万里在吃早饭的二十分钟里就打了十几个哈欠，一次比一次更困，他的脑子是一团浆糊，倒进不粘锅里都能粘锅的程度。睡眠质量本来很好的万里在凌晨里被十座的梦游叫醒了三四次，而当事人则埋头吃着甜度超标的法式吐司。

“臭妹妹头不准一直瞪着我哥哥！”

兵头家的臭小子是不是不想让我好过了！万里几乎失去了辩论的力气喝了口自己泡的咖啡。

“摄仔——！该走了哦！”夏组的人是不是各个都精力充沛。

“是。”

**“那给你看，九门站起来了。”**

**“嗯？你又对十座さん干了什么？”**

摄津万里在电车上咂了咂嘴，单手打字的速度和阴郁的气氛让旁边的一成都不敢再搭话。

**“为什么先怪你男朋友？！”**

**“不...就，每次都是这种开头嘛。”**

**“开拍了。”**

摄津万里甚至还没酝酿好质问的下一句，现役超人气明星男朋友就是连吵架的机会都不给，或许对面还没发现这种苗头大脑就被工作掐死在摇篮，万里听着电车广播一声叹气步入了真正的考试地狱周。

考试周让人窒息，摄津万里在一开始选课时候就应该知道。身为助教的他既是批改作业的人又是考试的学生，随时随地抱着电脑跟着自己教授跑了一个星期，在内心狂骂自己下学期绝对不要再接教授的盛情邀请。自己同龄人写的作业质量也是千奇百怪，天美作为偏差值录取在全国都较高的大学为什么还能如此层次不齐的生源质量，让他想起在剧团给太一和天马补课的困难时光。

**“抱歉啊万里さん，下星期逛街的约定可能要延后了。”** 男朋友还用短信放了自己鸽子。

摄津万里在看到消息的时候正半夜窝在自己床上批改作业，手机的提示音和十座的梦话刚好重合在一起，不知道是先遗憾二人独处时间减少还是先用垫着腰的枕头暗杀室友来得痛快，或许这样他就不需要参加第二天左京制定变态拉练计划了，万里自暴自弃地想着。

摄津万里又是将近五点才入睡，在这几天的日子他明白了一个道理,十座自己梦游比特训有效，他自己在梦里重复的台词场景会在第二天排练表现优异，万里不知道那自己组织的训练对室友有何意义。虽然对团队是好事但是对万里自己是灾难，这就像二十四小时无限循环台词机，在自己耳边吹着滴溜的小喇叭，还要警惕有些动作场景对方会一个跟头站起来对自己打一整套拳。

“真是的万里さん，组里就你浮粉，最近熬夜了吧。”万里甚至头一次在保养皮肤上被指责。

“哈等等，我最差？比兵头还差？”

“啊？!你什么意思？”

“十座さん有好好用我推荐的洗面奶和爽肤水，所以是的。”

“兵头你这混蛋！全怪你！”万里气不打一处来，积压了快一个星期的怨气在公演开始之前同时结束了最后一场考试的日子里跟十座在排练室里进行了小规模斗殴。

当然被左京骂着打扫了整个满开宿舍才准回去睡觉也是在这一天。

摄津万里在洗干净自己满身灰尘和臭汗之后终于躺回了床上，结束了学校里和排练的重担剩下的只有明天开始的公演了，对登台表演早已轻车熟路的组长来说简直轻轻松松，在最后只需要确保十座不要再梦游今天将会进入甜美的梦乡。反复确认十座因为今天训练和打扫而累得连梦游的机会都没有的时候万里确定自己今天是这个月以来最完美的一晚。

最...完美的一晚。

万里闭眼将近半小时之后猛然睁开眼，没有丝毫睡意，这让他开始迟疑起来。

他开始反复辗转，几乎把自己认为所有舒适的睡姿都试了个遍，甚至还吞了颗褪黑素都没有任何效果，他的脑子现在运作速度甚至比白天还快，神志过于清醒让他开始烦躁起来。

有时候过于清醒可能还是一件坏事。

摄津万里被逼得没办法，在第五次数羊失败后他意识到自己是失眠了，明明在嘲笑其他人出去旅游像小学生一样睡不着现在轮到自己公演前睡不着了。万里打开手机，刺眼的光照在了他的脸上，两点四十分的几个数字投在了他的眼睛上，他乱病投医一般在搜索引擎上打上了“失眠”两个字，网页跳出来了无数的解决对策和方案，他一一点开准备尝试。

需要保持良好而安静的睡眠环.....

摄津万里抬头看了一眼正在磨牙的十座冷笑着关掉网页。

皇天马为了从鹿儿岛赶回满开坐上了红眼航班，在下飞机时候已经是凌晨两点，机场的免税店和餐厅都已经全部关门，整个大厅就只有他的箱子轱辘声和稀稀拉拉的一些乘客的脚步声。这次的拍摄比以往要久，又不同于以往的经历，这次作为主角的他基本一天有十几个小时都泡在片场，能抽空休息的机会少之又少，更别说每次回复万里消息都是他吃盒饭补充体力时候想起来的。

但是秋组的新公演要开始了，他无论如何都想赶回去看一次千秋乐。当他出了亮堂的机场到了室外，抬头仰望星空一片，深秋的寒意在深夜就感受到了，寒风从裤腿里钻进他全身，甚至还有白气短暂停留在提到嘴边，而他却握着手机笑了起来。

明天会是一个大晴天。

摄津万里彻底放弃抵抗，反正都睡不着觉不如去客厅开瓶冰豆乳安抚下情绪。他摸黑下了床借着月光和宿舍外的小灯光脚在地板上走，冰凉的木地板在深秋夜风的配合下从脚心传来了寒意。摄津万里喜欢秋天的夜晚，没有夏季烦人的蝉叫和冬季过于寒冷的冰雪，一切处于清爽又干燥的状态，非常适合散步。万里像夜间动物一样从小院的石板上绕到了那条长而窄的走廊，木地板因为重量的施力而发出轻微的吱呀声，给寂静的秋夜增加了一丝吵闹。万里的夜视力很好，在完全黑暗的地方几分钟之内就能完全适应，小时候总是因为晚上走路没声音而吓到自己的姐姐然后被揍，他现在都为此感到莫名其妙，但是弟弟是从来不敢反抗姐姐的。

万里拿出了贴着自己名字的豆乳，一饮而尽的感觉非常痛快，也更清醒了。

咔嗒。

万里忽然听到了门边的动静，他拿出手机看已经是三点一十七的凌晨，这让他警觉起来。不知道是否是因为熬夜的关系他的肾上腺素忽然飙升，就像敲响警钟的野兽，他能感觉到自己的汗毛都立了起来，万里站在暗处看着铁门慢慢打开。

在门口夜灯开启的瞬间，万里看到限量白色渔夫帽，那是自己买的。

天马在转过身的一瞬间就被拥抱了个满怀，这让他着实吓了一跳，熟悉的洗发水味抑制住了他想尖叫的冲动。他整个身体都被万里包裹住，才脱下拿在手里的外套也因为太震惊而掉在了地上，因为刚才的冲击而半蹲下来的他缓了好几秒才回抱住了万里。

“万里さん？”天马这么问着，他们的确有快两个星期没有见面了。

“....晚安....。”万里在将近一分钟的沉默之后说出了这句话，声音轻柔又疲倦。

天马陷入了巨大混乱中，他现在和万里都以比较别扭的跪坐姿势坐在木地板上，万里在说完“晚安”之后就真的陷入了沉睡，完全沉睡的对方只剩下平缓的呼吸拍打在了天马的颈侧，无论天马怎么摇晃都丝毫不动。

“真是的....”又累又困的天马还是挣扎着摸索到了遗落在身边的外套给万里的后背披上。

“我回来了，万里さん。”


End file.
